


Better

by terrence_rogue



Series: A Singular Symphony [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adoption, Family, Gen, Motherhood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24538099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terrence_rogue/pseuds/terrence_rogue
Summary: A brief glimpse into the lives of Hermione and Teddy as he grows up. Parenthood in all its joys and fears.
Series: A Singular Symphony [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789537
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Better

The war was over but the cost had been high. So many lost on both sides and no real idea for how they should begin to move forward. She felt numb and the pressure from Molly and Ron had already become a constant headache.

_7 months_

She stood in the nursery staring down at a sleeping child. Vibrant blue hair shifting shades slightly in his sleep. This child had no idea that his whole world was changing around him. That his grandmother had become too sick to care for him, or that his godfather's life was too busy for a child. That the Weasley's objected to this whole idea and that her boyfriend felt it would take too much of her attention away from him.

She could feel a tear slide down her face as she thought of Remus and Tonks and what they would want her to do.

She walked out of the room and down the stairs to Andromeda's kitchen to sign the paperwork. She was becoming a mommy.

_3 years_

"Mummy. Mummy!"

She jerked awake, waving on the lights as she sat up. There at the foot of her bed was one bedraggled toddler and a pair of guinea pigs in a bucket. Perfect.

"Teddy baby, what's wrong?"

"It’s dark in my room. Wha if somet’ins under the bed?"

"Ahh, and why did you bring Gred and Forge?"

"I couldn' leave them, they would be lonely by themselves."

Right. Three year old logic. It was how they had ended up with two of the giant lazy rodents in the first place.

"Alright sweetie, why don't you climb in with me and we can turn the pig's bucket into a nice travel cage for the night. See, it can sit on the dresser right across from you."

"Thank you mummy, I love you. 'Night Gred, 'night Forge."

"I love you too sweetheart. Good Night."

_7 years_

"Are we really going to Singapore mum? This is so cool!" Teddy bounced excitedly in his seat on the way to the airport. "Hey mum, I know this ICW conference is really important and Scorpius said that most people don't bring their kids so I promise to be really extra good."

"Don't worry Teddy, I found a great day camp program that will let you see and learn a lot about the city with other kids your age, I'm not going to make you sit through three days' worth of talks, and when I'm through I thought you and I could stay for a couple of weeks and explore a bit."

"Bestest Mum Ever!" He cheered from his seat. "Wait until I tell Scorp, he'll be so jealous!"

_9 years_

Draco Malfoy looked around the hotel ball room, shaking his head at the two nine year olds trying to blend in with the room full of diplomats.

"I still don't understand why you insisted on taking him with you every time you had to travel for one of these and now he has my son begging to come along too."

"I want him to be a good man. To make the world better. Introducing him to new places and ideas simply gives him more choices in life." She shook her head and smiled as her son bowed to the Japanese representative and Scorpius followed suit. "I like to think I've done pretty well so far."

_18 years_

"...and finally, this year's head boy, Teddy Lupin-Granger, to give our graduating class their farewell speech..."

"We are here today on the verge of a new adventure," the young man started as he looked out at the faces before him. He spoke of hopes and risks. Of strength and determination. Of thanks. "...to the woman who made me who I am. Who kissed my scrapes, picked me up and pushed me to try again. To be a good man and to change the world. My mother, who has spent her whole life making sure I knew just how much I was loved and that I had made her life better, despite all the obstacles that came with me. Thank you Mum." And he spoke of love.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a one shot that was part of an iPod challenge years ago. Song that inspired it was Better by Toby Lightman. 
> 
> I loved the idea of this particular story and wanted to share it here with the intent of maybe fleshing it out more into a real story in the future or possibly inspiring someone else. Regardless, I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
